


OHSHC - A Choice

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Host Clubs, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Reader-Insert, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: This is one of the first anime series that I wrote and I still love going back to look at it.Originally posted on Deviantart, then reposted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Intro

(You're a childhood friend of Tamaki's from France and you've just transferred to Ouran. Some of the choices mention that more heavily than others)

You stared up at the large sign: Music Room #3.

"Well...here goes nothing." You quickly grasped the door handle and pushed the door open.

"Welcome!" A chorus of voices greeted you as you were lightly pelted by rose petals.

You glanced at the group watching you. 

A tall, dark-haired man with matching eyes and spiky hair. A small boy on his shoulders with blond hair and rosy cheeks. He held a pink bunny in his arms. A pair of twins standing side by side with auburn hair parted to opposite sides and golden eyes. Another black haired boy with glasses, pen suspended in midair over a black notebook. A small brunette with large, brown eyes. And a tall blond with blue eyes. Your eyes met his and you smiled.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Tamaki."

The others glanced over at their "king", who was staring at you with a puzzled expression.

Tamaki stepped closer. You resembled someone....from his past. "(Y/N)?"

"I was worried you'd forgotten me." He smiled at you.

When he was younger and lived in France before moving to Japan, he'd had a childhood friend that always played with him. You, (Y/N) Gaumont. 

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce (Y/N). An old childhood friend of mine. A true princess if there ever was one."

You laughed. "I don't know about that. I'm not a real princess, but thank you. I just transferred here and I heard you were a student, so I figured I'd check up on you."

Tamaki quickly embraced you. "Aww, do you see, men? Her first day here and she was worried about me! Oh, you have to meet my friends, come, come!"

He quickly dragged you over to his friends, introducing them one by one.

Mori – the "wild" and "strong/silent" type. The tallest and most physically intimidating member without a doubt. But his face wasn't unkind, and you could tell he had a soft spot for the cute boy on his shoulders.

Honey – the "boy Lolita" type. The smallest and youngest looking, but Tamaki assured you that he was in high school. He had an affinity for cute things and sweets, which made sense.

Kaoru and Hikaru – the "little devil" type, also known as "mischievous". They were known for their taboo brotherly love act and the games they liked to play with guests.

Kyoya – the "cool" type. Also the vice president of the club, and Tamaki's best friend. He has a reputation for researching clients and others before even meeting them.

Haruhi – the "natural" type. Trusting face, kind smile, great listener. The newest member of the club, and also the only "commoner".

"And me, the "prince" type!" Tamaki added. You knew Tamaki was charming and handsome; everyone did. But he could make anyone feel special with just one of his smiles.

A clock tower sounded outside, alerting to you to the time: 3 p.m.

"The ladies will be arriving soon," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. "So, Miss (Y/N), what's your type?"

Your eyes widened slightly. 

Tamaki quickly put an arm around your shoulders. "Yes, as long as you're here, you should make use of our club! So, who's it going to be?" he pressed. 

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose..."


	2. Tamaki - My Princess

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...you, Tamaki. I did come to see you, after all."

Tamaki grasped both your hands and grinned. "Of course it is, my princess!" He led you to his table. "And it is only natural you would want to be hosted by the king himself."

You sit down at the table across from him as the other women of Ouran start to file in. Four other women settle themselves beside Tamaki and yourself. They all greet him with a smile. 

They're obviously his regulars. You should have thought he'd have regulars.

"Hello, ladies. It is my pleasure to be your host today. And my even greater pleasure to introduce you to my old friend, (Y/N)."

You smile and greet the other ladies.

"Wait!" One of them exclaims. "You knew Tamaki before he came to school here?"

"That's right," you reply. The four women immediately squeal and lean towards you.

"Do you have any stories?!" they all ask. 

You glance at Tamaki. He nods slightly, taking a sip of his tea. 

You turned back to the others. "Uh.....well, what do you want to know?"

They bombarded you with questions about his childhood, his hobbies, his natural hair color, and many other topics. You quickly became overwhelmed, but you fielded each question as best you could.

Tamaki watched you with interest. You were different now. You had grown up. Your (h/l) (h/c) framed your face well. Your laugh rang like music in his ears, and he knew he would still do anything to see that cute smile on your lips. But you were still the same person. The same one he'd first fallen in love with. 

"He was the most adorable boy I've ever met," you told them as you took a sip of tea. 

As you set down the cup, Tamaki took your hand in his.

"And she was the first girl I ever called a princess."

Your (e/c) eyes met his bluish-purple ones.

It was true. When he was thirteen, he'd uttered the nickname for the first time. You were embarrassed by it, but you came to like it after hearing him say it a few more times. A boy like Tamaki calling you a princess? Every time he said it, you almost believed it. Until he left you behind.

"Tamaki..."

"Even though I haven't seen you in years, you're still the woman most deserving of that nickname I've met."

The blond slowly stood up, coming to your side of the table. You stared at him as he leaned over to put you at an even eye level. 

"My beautiful (Y/N)," he murmured, brushing a few strands of hair out of your face. You flushed at his touch. He leaned even closer until your noses were almost touching.

"When I left for Japan, I never thought I'd see you again. But now you're here, and...you're still the same princess I knew back then. Please, allow me a chance to be a prince. The prince you truly deserve."

"I would like that," you finally said. He quickly pulled you from your seat, embracing you tightly.

You suddenly heard dozens of squeals and realized that the other guests had been listening in on your conversation.

"Don't worry about them," Tamaki breathed in your ear. "You're my only princess now."

You squeezed him tighter. "And you're my prince."


	3. Kyoya - An Interesting Proposal

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...Kyoya," you said finally.

Tamaki stared at you in disbelief. "But (Y/N)--"

"Kyoya's your best friend, right? I'd like to get to know him."

The black haired boy adjusted his glasses. "I must say, I agree. And you have other customers, Tamaki."

"Fine. But if you upset her, Daddy will be very angry with you."

You had no time to ponder that odd statement; the hosts quickly made their ways to their respective tables. Kyoya poured you a cup of tea and began typing on his laptop. You made yourself comfortable, watching women come in and settle themselves at the other hosts' tables.

You watched Kyoya work for a few minutes. You'd heard the whispers about him, even on your first day. The "Shadow King". The one who would stop at nothing to get what he wants, and he had the power and authority to back it up. But still....he was Tamaki's best friend, and that had to count for something.

"I wanted to thank you," you said finally.

He glanced up at you. "Hmm?"

"Tamaki wasn't always like this." You glanced over at the blond, laughing and teasing one of his customers. "He used to be...shy. Quiet. I practically had to force him out of that house. He was more concerned about his mother's health than being a kid."

"I take it you know about his family, then?"

You smiled slightly. "Yes. He had a reputation, even as a child. I didn't pay much attention to it until after he was gone." You took a sip of your tea. "You'll have to excuse me if I choose not to align myself with that kind of thing."

"With...the circumstances of one's birth?" You noticed that he was staring right at you. The glare had disappeared from his glasses.

"No. With rumors and reputations. They're meaningless." 

He stopped typing completely. He met your gaze evenly, leaning back in his seat.

"You think so, do you?" 

"You've got one yourself, Kyoya. The man who knows everything. The one who doesn't help others without gaining something in return."

"I'm quite aware. Your point?"

"You can't gain anything from speaking to me, aside from a few embarrassing stories about your president. But you don't seem the type to be interested in that kind of stuff. So what is it you hoped to gain from this conversation?"

"Perhaps I just wanted a beautiful woman's company," he replied with a smirk. 

You blushed lightly. "Maybe that's true. But if Tamaki likes you and you put up with his antics, you must be a good person deep down."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Did you hope to gain something from this conversation, (Y/N)?"

"I told you, I wanted to thank you." 

You pulled a pen from your bag and scribbled something down on a napkin.

"And if you ever want to talk with someone without worrying about ruining your reputation, call me, okay?"

You bowed, gathered your things and said a quick goodbye.

Kyoya bid you a pleasant afternoon before going back to his computer, still displaying your picture and information on it. He smiled slightly at your picture as he folded the napkin and placed it in his bag.

"An interesting proposal, to say the least. Maybe I will."


	4. Hikaru & Kaoru - A New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is written a little differently than the others, in case you have a favorite twin. About halfway through they stop being identified so that you can choose which one does what. Enjoy!)

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...Hikaru and Kaoru."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched.

"You heard her boss...." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smirked. "Yeah, she wants to hang out with us....."

"Not you!" they both chorused.

Tamaki stared at you in disbelief as the twins dragged you away to their table.

"So....your thing is acting like you love each other, even though you're brothers?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Sometimes. Our clients seem to enjoy it." Kaoru frowned.

"Are you saying you don't?"

Hikaru quickly embraced his younger brother. "Kaoru...you know that's not what I meant. I enjoy every moment I spend with you."

"So do I.....Hikaru." They stood almost nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes.

You frowned slightly. Did a bunch of roses just appear out of nowhere? No, you must have been imagining it.

"All right, I guess I can see how that works," you admitted as you chose a piece of cake.

"We've perfected it," Kaoru told you with a smirk. 

Hikaru nodded. "Among other things."

"Like what?" you foolishly asked, not paying attention to what the twins were doing.

You felt a presence next to you. Before you could respond, one of the twins gently took your chin between his thumb and forefinger. He brought your face closer to his, staring at you with his large golden eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" you asked.

The other twin suddenly leaned closer to you, licking the corner of your mouth. "You had a little frosting on your face," he told you, his hot breath hitting your ear. You flinched, trying to hide a blush at their close proximity.

"I'm sorry, did we embarrass you, (Y/N)?" the one in front of you asked.

You shook your head quickly.

"I think we did," the other interjected. "She'll make a fun new toy."

"Toy?" you repeated.

"That's right! It's time to play a game!" The boys grabbed your arms and pulled you from your seat, each donning a large hat and spinning around several times.

"So, (Y/N), which one is Hikaru?"

You glanced between them. They had merely covered their bangs with the hats. But this game was rigged. You already knew if you guessed correctly, it would be based on sheer luck.

"Um....I think....you are," you said, pointing to the twin on the right. 

They both smirked. "Wrong! Now you're our new toy."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

They intertwined their arms with yours. "You're going to come see us every day for the rest of the week...." 

"Play games with us."

"And anything else we want." They winked at you.

You looked between them. Devilish twins, indeed. This week was about to get interesting.


	5. Mori - Hot Tea

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...Mori."

The tall, dark haired host regarded you for a moment. He nodded once. 

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed as he clambered up on Mori's shoulder.

"(Y/N), are you sure you don't want to see me?" Tamaki asked.

You smiled. "Tamaki, we can catch up later." You lowered your voice. "Besides, I can't help it. The strong silent types are so....mysterious."

Small rivers of tears flowed down your friend's face as you followed Mori and Honey to their table.

"(Y/N)-chan, do you want some cake?" Honey asked offering you several plates at once.

"Yes, thank you," you said. You selected your favorite cake and quietly ate it as Honey charmed the other girls that had shown up at the table.

"So Mori, how do you and Honey know each other?"

"We're cousins!" Honey exclaimed gleefully. You looked at Mori for confirmation, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh." You stared between the two of them for a couple of seconds. Dark haired, tall, kind of intimidating Mori, related to blond, small, adorable Honey. They could be pulling your leg...but for some reason, you doubted Mori was the joking type.

Mori poured some tea and offered you a cup.

"Thank you."

"It's hot," Mori warned quietly. 

You froze at the sound of his voice. You expected him to have a nice voice. But it was so....

"Hot," you repeated. He smiled slightly. You quickly averted your gaze, trying to hide your burning cheeks. 

"Takashi!" Honey said, snapping Mori out of his thoughts.

His smaller cousin was holding up his cup. Mori placed his hands under Honey's and blew on his tea, cooling it down for him.

The other girls at the table squealed at the sight.

Honey cautiously took a sip. "Thanks, Takashi!" 

Mori nodded before drinking some of his own. Unfortunately, Honey accidentally knocked over the tea pot.

You quickly grabbed the pot and turned it right side up, stopping the flow from getting too out of control. 

"I'm so sorry!" Honey squealed. "I'll clean it up!" Before Mori could stop him, he had run off to find something to mop up the spill. 

You hissed in pain as you realized the tea had run down your hands. Mori quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward Kyoya.

"Burn," he reported to the other host. Kyoya wordlessly produced some bandages and handed them over. 

Mori gently wrapped your hands in the bandages, careful not to make them too tight. "Good?" he asked finally. You made two fists, moving your fingers around to make sure that it felt all right.

"Yes, thank you," you said. Mori brought your hands up to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of your hands.

He smiled. "Good."


	6. Honey - Cute Together

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...Honey."

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed.

"(Y/N), are you sure you don't want to see me?" Tamaki asked.

You smiled. "Tamaki, we can catch up later." You lowered your voice. "Besides, look at that face!"

You both glanced over at Honey to see him smiling at you. His rosy cheeks, his cute little bunny. How could you say no to that?

Honey grasped your hand and led you over to his table. "(Y/N)-chan, do you want some cake?" he asked, offering you several plates at once.

"Oh, thank you," you said as you selected one. "Mmm, this is really good!"

"I know! Cake is my favorite!" Honey giggled. "Ooh, and strawberries...and chocolate....and candy...and--"

"He likes sweets," Mori interjected.

"I can see that." You smiled. "But so do I, so I don't mind."

Honey grinned up at you. 

"So Honey, how do you and Mori know each other?"

"Takashi is my cousin! And sometimes we fight together!"

"Fight?" you repeated.

Mori nodded at you. "Runs in the family."

"Oh. That's......interesting," you said finally. You couldn't really imagine Honey fighting anyone. Mori, sure. But someone as adorable as Honey? You'd have to see it to believe it.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Honey asked suddenly, holding out his little pink bunny.

"Sure!" You gently took the stuffed animal from him and smiled.

"He's really cute!"

"Just like you!" Honey added. You hesitated, a little taken aback.

You ran a hand through your hair. "I don't know about that."

"But you are!" Honey pouted. "Right, Takashi?"

Mori looked at you and nodded. You blushed. 

"And Usa-chan thinks so too! So it's settled!" Honey said, crossing his arms. Almost like he was daring you to disagree with him.

You smiled. "All right. Since you put it that way."

"Yay! We're cute together, (Y/N)-chan!" Honey grabbed your arms and pulled you up with surprising strength. Mori caught Usa-chan as he flew out of your arms. 

The small blond then proceeded to spin you around the room, giggling like crazy. You couldn't help but enjoy the moment.


	7. Haruhi - It's a Date

You glanced at each of them.

"I think I'll choose...Haruhi."

"You will?" Haruhi and Tamaki said in disbelief.

"I mean...thank you, please follow me," Haruhi quickly amended.

"But (Y/N)--!"

"No 'buts', Tamaki. I want to see about this "natural" type."

Tamaki sat down in his sulking corner while Haruhi got you some tea.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." You took a sip. "So, you're an honor student here?"

"That's right."

"Your test scores must be impeccable. I know they're very selective when it comes to their applicants."

"Thank you. Are you....sure you're Tamaki's friend?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why, because I don't call you a commoner?" You smiled. "It's not a big deal. I just don't see the point in constantly asserting your dominance like that. But I'm sure as your so called "king", he sees fit to do it whenever he can."

"So he's always been that irritating?"

"I wouldn't say irritating. More like...persistent. He likes to get his way."

"You can say that again," Haruhi laughed. 

"Hey! Daddy can hear you gossiping over there!"

Haruhi glared at him. "Then stop eavesdropping!"

"And you're not my father!" you added.

Tamaki huffed and went back to talking to his guests. You rolled your eyes. 

You and Haruhi sat for a few minutes in silence. Haruhi fiddled with her tie.

You set your tea cup down. "So, Haruhi, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer right now, actually."

"Really? That's not exactly where I'd picture a host club member ending up."

She shrugged with a small smile. "No, I think it's teaching me a lot. We do our best to make every guest happy, sometimes even at our own expense. That's a good lesson to know. Even as a lawyer, sometimes you'd just have to settle for making sure your client gets the most that they can out of it. Even if you don't."

"That's very admirable of you. There should be more lawyers like that." She rubbed her neck. "Is your tie bothering you?"

"Yeah, my dad tied it for me this morning, but he made it a little tight. I can't quite--"

"Here, allow me." You carefully reached for the tie and gently loosened it from her neck, making sure to keep the knot intact. You straightened her collar over the adjusted tie.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Thanks, that feels much better." 

"Um....why is everyone staring at me?" Haruhi glanced up to see that the other hosts and their guests were all looking at you. Some of them (most of the guests) were trying to be subtle. Some of them (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru) were not.

She made a face. "Don't worry about them. Damn rich people." She immediately froze, aware that you could be offended by her comment. But you merely chuckled at it.

"They certainly know how to make a big deal of some things. Anyway, I think that might be my cue to leave." You slowly stood up. "I'd like to come back tomorrow and talk some more, if that's all right with you."

Haruhi smiled up at you. "Then it's a date. I'll walk you out."

"DATE?! Haruhi, you can't possibly be serious--!" Tamaki screeched as Haruhi stood up and left.

"He might need some time to cool off," she admitted as you got into the hallway. "Oh, I know! Have you seen the rose garden yet?"

You shook your head. 

She smiled and grabbed your hand, leading the way. "Then let's go!"


End file.
